The present disclosure relates generally to household items and in particular to the prevention of objects from rolling or sliding under couches and sofas.
Missing remote controls are quite often found in sofa cushions or beneath the sofa itself. Many items in fact find their way under the coach, becoming lost or displaced. When placed against a wall especially, objects making their way underneath a couch may be difficult to retrieve.
Parents of small children and pet owners wage an even greater battle with the underside of the couch. Try as they might, small children and pets cannot seem to help themselves from running a toy car or swatting a ball underneath the couch. At the very least, this leads to the stoppage of fun for the child or pet. Quite often, the crying child or pet prompts the parent or owner to have to stop what they are doing, walk over the couch, get down on their knees and fish out the toy. If the parent or owner is lucky, they will be able to reach the toy and will not have to obtain a broomstick or other extension to retrieve the toy. If they are even luckier, they will not have to repeat this exercise before they return to their normal task.
A solution to the above-described problem is needed accordingly.